Cupid
by Agam Ashley
Summary: Hinata sudah putus dari Naruto Uzumaki sejak lama dan enggan memulai hubungan lagi sejak saat itu. Tetapi sebuah bisikan lirih yang ia dengar membuat hidup dan ideologinya berubah sejak saat itu. /"Apa itu karena aku mirip seseorang yang kau benci sekaligus cinta?"/"Jatuh cinta lah pada orang yang tepat."/"Aku!"/"Kau!"/"A... Siapa, ya...? Aku tidak mengenalmu, nona. Maaf,"
1. chapter 1

Disclamer by: Masashi Kishimoto

but this story is mine.

*#*

*#*

*#*

Warning!: typos, OOC, EYD tidak baku, AU dan sebagainya. Pokoknya masih belum sempurna.

*Cupid*

*Cupid*

*Cupid*

Happy Reading!!!

*#*

*#*

*#*

Cupid

@••@

@••@

@••@

Hinata sudah putus dari Naruto Uzumaki sejak lama dan enggan memulai hubungan lagi sejak saat itu. Tetapi sebuah bisikan lirih yang ia dengar membuat hidup dan ideologinya berubah sejak saat itu.

/"Apa itu karena aku mirip seseorang yang kau benci sekaligus cinta?"/"Jatuh cinta lah pada orang yang tepat."/"Aku?!"/"Kau?!"/"A... Siapa, ya...? Aku tidak mengenalmu, nona. Maaf,"

#*#

#*#

#*#

Seorang gadis memetik bunga liar dan memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Angin memainkan helai rambutnya usil. Beberapa lembar daun kuning berguguran menjadi latar belakang baginya. Taman belakang tempat kerja yang telah ia singgahi sejak setengah tahun yang lalu menjadi sentral strategis untuk menyendiri.

Sejak kapan dia memiliki hobi ini, ya?

Hinata, gadis bermanik _amethyst_ itu membelai lembut mahkota bunga liar yang memiliki nasib sial karena telah ia petik. Jingga. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Siapa, ya? Biar ia ingat dahulu...

Jarum jam seolah bergerak menuju kiri, menyibak kilas balik kisahnya yang penuh drama—Oh sebaiknya ia hentikan itu sebelum ia hanyut.

 **Tring**

Suara dari ponsel menghentikan acara melamunnya dan ternyata itu telepon dari rekannya.

"Halo?" Hinata membuka suara.

 _"Ya, kamu ada dimana?"_

"Di tempat paling sepi."

 _"Perpus?"_

"..." Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab.

 _"Oke, aku akan ke tempatmu sekarang. Jangan kemana-mana!"_

 **Tuut**

Gadis itu menutup panggilan rekannya dan memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Hinata sedang sangat _badmood_ karena melihat seseorang yang ia kenal bersama seorang wanita lain beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tidak!

Dia tidak cemburu. Untuk apa? Mereka sudah berakhir bertahun-tahun yang lalu!

Helaan napas berat terdengar keluar dari mulut gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

 _'Lihat oh lihatlah_

Hinata sedikit mengerjap mendengar bisikan kecil yang menggelitik telinganya. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri guna mencari sumber bisikan tersebut.

 _Buanglah segala keruh dalam_ _benak_

 _Dan_ _abaikan kabut yang menutup pintu hati_

Hinata berdiri lalu membalikkan badan. Kembali mencarinya.

 _Lihat oh cobalah_ _lihat_

 _Bukalah_ _hatimu,_

 _peluk_ _segalanya_

 _Rengkuh_ _dan lukislah_ _kembali_

 _Meski_ _lelah diri mencari-cari_

Apa sebenarnya ini? Begitu pikir Hinata heran sambil mencari-cari gelisah. Bola matanya bergerak cepat. Mungkin di balik semak-semak? Atau di atas dahan kokoh? Dimana sumber nyanyian lirih itu?!

 _Angin 'kan membawa lukamu_ _pergi_

 _Hujan_ _'kan_ _meluruhkanmu_

 _Biarkan_ _dia_ _kembali_

 _Aku_ _'kan menuntunmu_ _menujunya_

 _Lihatlah_ _wahai takdir benang merah...'_

 **Sriingg**

Sebuah cahaya kuning muncul membesar, membuat Hinata terpejam karena silaunya. Sejenak, Hinata mencoba untuk membuka mata, melihat apa yang terjadi.

*Cupid*

*Cupid*

*Cupid*

TBC


	2. 2

Disclamer by: Masashi Kishimoto

but this story is mine.

*#*

*#*

*#*

Warning!: typos, OOC, EYD tidak baku, AU dan sebagainya. Pokoknya masih belum sempurna.

*Cupid*

*Cupid*

*Cupid*

Happy Reading!!!

*#*

*#*

*#*

Cupid

@••@

@••@

@••@

Hinata sudah putus dari Naruto Uzumaki sejak lama dan enggan memulai hubungan lagi sejak saat itu. Tetapi sebuah bisikan lirih yang ia dengar membuat hidup dan ideologinya berubah sejak saat itu.

/"Apa itu karena aku mirip seseorang yang kau benci sekaligus cinta?"/"Jatuh cinta lah pada orang yang tepat."/"Aku?!"/"Kau?!"/"A... Siapa, ya...? Aku tidak mengenalmu, nona. Maaf,"

#*#

#*#

#*#

Sebelumnya di Cupid...

 _'Lihat oh lihatlah_

Hinata sedikit mengerjap mendengar bisikan kecil yang menggelitik telinganya. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri guna mencari sumber bisikan tersebut.

 _Buanglah segala keruh dalam_ _benak_

 _Dan_ _abaikan kabut yang menutup pintu hati_

Hinata berdiri lalu membalikkan badan. Kembali mencarinya.

 _Lihat oh cobalah_ _lihat_

 _Bukalah_ _hatimu,_

 _peluk_ _segalanya_

 _Rengkuh_ _dan lukislah_ _kembali_

 _Meski_ _lelah diri mencari-cari_

Apa sebenarnya ini? Begitu pikir Hinata heran sambil mencari-cari gelisah. Bola matanya bergerak cepat. Mungkin di balik semak-semak? Atau di atas dahan kokoh? Dimana sumber nyanyian lirih itu?!

 _Angin 'kan membawa lukamu_ _pergi_

 _Hujan_ _'kan_ _meluruhkanmu_

 _Biarkan_ _dia_ _kembali_

 _Aku_ _'kan menuntunmu_ _menujunya_

 _Lihatlah_ _wahai takdir benang merah...'_

 **Sriingg**

Sebuah cahaya kuning muncul membesar, membuat Hinata terpejam karena silaunya. Sejenak, Hinata mencoba untuk membuka mata, melihat apa yang terjadi.

*Cupid*

*Cupid*

*Cupid*

 _'HA-LO!!!'_

"Kyaa!!!" Hinata jatuh tersungkur karena seorang anak laki-laki sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Mata Hinata terbelalak karena tidak mengira hal yang terjadi padanya.

 _'Kenapa kau kaget?'_ sosok itu ada di atas Hinata. Terbang dengan dua sayap kecilnya, melayang santai sambil menatap lugu wajah terkejut Hinata.

"Si-siapa kau?" Hinata masih terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat, tapi tetap meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia masih waras.

 _'Aku?'_ anak laki-laki itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan muka konyol, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. _Hmm... Bisa dibilang aku ini...'_ bocah cilik bermata shappire itu melayang ke atas sambil berlagak terlentang dan menyilangkan tangannya.

Hinata beranjak duduk lalu memperhatikan anak itu melayang-layang. Ya ampun... Ini bukan imajinasinya semata.

 _'... anggap saja Cupid(?) tapi kau juga boleh menganggapku Amor. Manusia memberiku banyak julukan keren.'_ anak itu mengerling nakal membuat Hinata sedikit merona. Sudah lama rona itu hilang. Dan itu muncul dalam sekejap hanya karena kerlingan genit anak kecil! Oh! Ingatkan Hinata lagi bahwa itu bukan anak-laki-laki biasa, melainkan malaikat nakal! Mimpi apa semalam hingga dia bisa mengalami kejadian sangat aneh seperti ini.

"Kau malaikat—"

 _'Aah... Aku seorang dewa. Keturunan Mars dan Venus.'_ Begitu potongnya tidak sopan.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Pergilah!"

 _'Tidak mau!'_

Hinata berdecak kesal, "Kalau begitu, aku saja yang pergi." Hinata membalikkan badan untuk pergi.

 _Apa itu karena aku mirip dengan seseorang yang kau benci sekaligus cinta?'_

Ucapan itu membuat Hinata berhenti.

 _'Secara kasat mata... iya, tapi sayang sekali aku bukan dia, Manis...'_

Hinata mendengus. Bahkan selera gombalannya pun sama. "Untuk apa kau kemari, wahai dewa terhormat?"

Anak itu berlagak berpikir, _'Hmm... Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan seorang gadis cantik dan manis sepertimu tidak laku? Bisa-bisa dewa lainnya akan meragukan kekuatan memanahku.'_

Hinata tertawa remeh, "Itu bukan urusanku, anak kecil."

Si pirang yang dipanggil begitu jadi kesal, _'Aku ini sudah berusia ratusan tahun! Ratusan! Dan kau bahkan tak ada seperempat dari satu abad! Dasar tidak sopan!'_

"Dan karena aku ini tidak sopan, sebaiknya pergi dariku. Jangan kembali!" perintah Hinata lagi tapi anak tersebut menggeleng-geleng.

 _'Ayolah... Jangan menghalangi pekerjaanku.'_

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku!"

 _'Aku tidak menghalangi jalanmu, Oneechan...'_

Hinata seperti kehabisan kata-kata, dia menghela napas berat lalu menunduk guna menyembunyikan raut lelahnya, "Apa maumu?"

 _'Jatuh cintalah pada orang yang tepat.'_

"Hah?"

Anak itu memainkan sedikit tali busurnya, _'Dan bagiku seorang yang tepat adalah Naruto Uzumaki.'_

"Ap- apa?!" Hinata terbelalak lalu menggeleng, "Kau bercanda?!"

Anak itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perut lalu dengan sekejap memasang raut galak, _'Ini masalah ratingku yang menurun karena kamu!'_

"Aku?!"

 _'Ya! Gara-gara kamu berlagak tidak suka pada Naruto Uzumaki, ratingku sebagai pemanah jadi turun drastis! Hanya karena kamu! Akh! Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi, paham?!'_

"Tapi itu bukan salahku!"

 _'Berargumenlah sepuasmu tetapi itu takkan menaikkan ratingku!'_

Hinata mendengus kasar lalu berkacak pinggang, "Aku tidak percaya di dunia sana ada rating-rating omong kosong—"

 _Memangnya hanya kamu yang merasa begitu?! Aku juga! Tapi aku hanya seorang anak dari anaknya saudara Zeus. Aku tak punya hak untuk mengeluhkan ini! Kau harus tahu betapa tersiksanya aku!'_ begitu gerutu si kecil berpipi bakpao. Hinata sebenarnya merasa gemas, namun dia juga tak mau diatur-atur oleh seorang yang bahkan jauh lebih terlihat muda dari dia.

 _'Hei! Mentang-mentang tubuh dewaku ini seperti anak kecil, kau tidak bisa menganggapku anak kecil!'_

Hinata sejenak terkejut karena anak nakal itu seolah bisa membaca pikirannya tapi ia kembali berpikir tenang, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Tubuhmu memang anak kecil." Ucap Hinata datar.

 **Criingg**

Anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba hilang dengan kabut, kembali muncul dengan wujud manusia dewasa. Hinata terbelalak dengan mulut menganga tak percaya, "Ti-tidak mungkin…"

Rambut pirang acak-acakan menutupi dahi, mata tajam bermanik laut, hidung mancung, wajah dengan dua goresan di masing-masing pipi tirusnya dan rahang yang terlihat kuat. Wajah itu sedikit tidak asing bagi Hinata.

"Kau tidak bisa menganggapku anak kecil lagi, kan, nona manis…" lelaki tersebut membungkuk lalu menjawil dagu Hinata usil.

"Berisik! Aku tidak pernah mau melihatmu dengan tubuh seperti itu!" ucap Hinata berteriak kesal, "Apalagi dengan pakaian norak ini!!!" seru Hinata sambil menarik-narik baju cowok itu dengan jijik.

"Tapi kuperhatikan, setiap manusia tampan memakai seperti ini, yah… walaupun lebih tampan aku." Laki-laki itu berkata dengan percaya diri, semakin bangga dengan kaos putih dilapisi jaket hitam merah dan celana jeans selutut. Oh, jangan lupakan sepatu hitamnya. Dia sangat bangga dengan penampilan yang menurutnya sempurna.

"Jangan ikuti aku lagi!"

"Tapi mauku begitu,"

"Kau!!!—"

"Hinata…" seseorang memanggil Hinata, membuat keduanya menoleh. Hinata spontan menahan napas.

"S-S-Sakura… A-aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Jelaskan apa?" Sakura semakin heran. Hinata justru kelabakan. Laki-laki yang hanya menonton hanya diam, mengamati.

"Di-dia ini—"

"Aku hanya seorang manusia. Bukan dewa seperti yang kamu pikirkan, nona," potong laki-laki itu, membuat Hinata menepuk dahi. Sakura semakin mengernyit. _Siapa juga yang mengira dia dewa?!_

Sakura tertawa singkat, "Oke, aku akan mencoba untuk percaya hal itu, tuan. Yang aku herankan, apa hubunganmu dengan temanku ini? Setahuku, Hinata bukan tipe perempuan yang tertarik mendekati cowok tampan."

"Benarkah? Tahu begitu, aku seharusnya menambahi wajahku dengan komedo dan jerawat seperti manusia jelek lainnya." Gumam laki-laki itu membuat Sakura semakin tertawa. Gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu mengira bahwa laki-laki dihadapannya sangat polos.

"Apa kau pindahan dari luar negeri?"

"Itu benar."

"Dimana? Amerika? Belanda? Inggris? Kanada? Spanyol?"

"Bukan. Aku berasal dari negeri para dewa."

"Yunani? Whoa! Tapi aku kagum kamu bisa bicara bahasa Jepang dengan sangat lancar seperti ini."

"Itu karena aku cerdas." Jawab laki-laki itu, membuat Sakura kembali tertawa. Hinata yang memperhatikan hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Hinata berkencan denganmu hari ini." Goda Sakura membuat Hinata terbelalak.

"Tidak! Kami tidak kencan!" elak Hinata.

"Yang dikatakan Hinata benar, nona. Kami tidak kencan…" jawab laki-laki itu membuat Hinata menghela napas lega, "… kami memang tidak kencan tapi kami serumah."

"A-APA?! Hei! Jangan seenaknya bicara!" Hinata berseru dengan pipi merona. Sakura menganga. Ternyata sahabatnya selangkah lebih maju.

"Wah… Sebenarnya, sejauh apa hubungan kalian ini?"

"Aku hanya memperhatikannya saat memasak, tidur, bangun lalu bersih-bersih rumah. Dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang manusia." Laki-laki itu berusaha mengingat kegiatan-kegiatan yang dilakukan Hinata saat laki-laki itu melihat dari langit.

"Sakura, jangan percaya pada yang ia katakan! Dia ini hanya sepupuku!!!" Hinata berseru malu dengan kuping yang memerah sempurna. Ia terpaksa berbohong…

"…sepupu…?"

"Ya! Itu maksudku!" laki-laki itu berkata girang. Apa itu sepupu? Sepertinya hal yang sangat menyenangkan dibanding menikah atau pacaran. Begitu pikir lelaki bersurai pirang itu. Hinata mendesis. Sakura ber-oh ria sambil mangut-mangut.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah berpikir tidak-tidak… Ermh…. Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa, tuan?"

"Namaku—"

"Namanya adalah Boruto! Boruto Hyuuga!" potong Hinata. Boruto mengernyit lalu mengangguk. _Boleh juga…._ Begitu pikirnya.

"Sebagai tanda maafku, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen?"

"Ramen?"

"Makanan. Nanti kau juga pasti tahu.

\--TBC--

*Cupid*

*Cupid*

*Cupid*

A/N

Haloo...

Hanya untuk pemberitahuan... tanda baca _'Blablabla'_ itu khusus untuk percakapan wujud dewa agar bisa dibedakan. Sekian... Terimakasih kalian sudah mau baca karyaku ini... jangan lupa reviewnya dan terimakasih juga atas kritik dan sarannya. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapt berikutnya!!!


	3. 3

Disclamer by: Masashi Kishimoto

but this story is mine.

*#*

*#*

*#*

Warning!: typos, OOC, EYD tidak baku, AU dan sebagainya. Pokoknya masih belum sempurna.

*Cupid*

*Cupid*

*Cupid*

Happy Reading!!!

*#*

*#*

*#*

 ** _Cupid_**

@••@

@••@

@••@

Hinata sudah putus dari Naruto Uzumaki sejak lama dan enggan memulai hubungan lagi sejak saat itu. Tetapi sebuah bisikan lirih yang ia dengar membuat hidup dan ideologinya berubah sejak saat itu.

/"Apa itu karena aku mirip seseorang yang kau benci sekaligus cinta?"/"Jatuh cinta lah pada orang yang tepat."/"Aku?!"/"Kau?!"/"A... Siapa, ya...? Aku tidak mengenalmu, nona. Maaf,"

#*#

#*#

#*#

Sebelumnya di Cupid...

 _'HA-LO!!!'_

"Si-siapa kau?"

 _'Aah... Aku seorang dewa. Keturunan Mars dan Venus.'_

"Ti-tidak mungkin…"

"S-S-Sakura… A-aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Jelaskan apa?"

"Namaku—"

"Namanya adalah Boruto! Boruto Hyuuga!" potong Hinata. Boruto mengernyit lalu mengangguk. _Boleh juga…._ Begitu pikirnya.

"Sebagai tanda maafku, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen?"

"Ramen?"

"Makanan. Nanti kau juga pasti tahu.

*Cupid*

*Cupid*

*Cupid*

Slurup

"Fuwah!!! Oishi…" Boruto berucap puas sambil geleng-geleng takzim. Hinata menatap Boruto dengan tatapan datar. _Dewa juga bisa bersikap konyol, ya?_ Begitu tanya Hinata dalam hati. Sakura tertawa renyah ketika melihat Boruto makan dengan sangat lahap.

"Apakah di sana tidak ada makanan enak?" Tanya Sakura sambil menahan nada geli.

"Ada, sih. Tapi menurutku tidak seenak ramen!" Boruto hendak mengusap kuah ramen di sekitar bibirnya dengan lengan baju, namun ditahan Hinata.

"Jangan bersikap bodoh di Konoha atau kau bisa dibodohi oleh orang asing." Nasihat Hinata sambil mengambil tisu dan mengusap kuah ramen di bibir Boruto. Seperti seorang ibu, tetapi tertutup oleh sikap ketusnya.

"Wah… Aku tertegun melihat kalian. Lebih cocok jadi ibu-anak daripada sepupu." Komentar Sakura. Hinata menatap sengit Boruto lalu melepas tangan Boruto yang ia tahan.

"Tidak sudi."

Boruto mengernyit tidak suka, "Memangnya kamu saja yang tidak sudi? Aku lebih tidak sudi!"

Sakura hanya diam, lebih senang memperhatikan mereka beradu argumen dibanding menengahi. Mereka terlihat sangat lucu.

"Bisakah kamu tidak memancingku?"

"Kamu duluan yang me—" Boruto terdiam, saat manik _shapirre_ nya melihat seorang gadis sebayanya bersama seorang laki-laki. Ia menelan ludah. _Mati aku._

"Boruto?" Sakura melihat sesuatu yang tidak beres, ikut menatap sesuatu yang membuat Boruto membisu. "Hei, bukankah itu teman satu kuliah kita dulu, Hinata?" Sakura menunjuk seorang pria berkulit tan sedang celingak-celinguk mencari bangku kosong.

Hinata melirik, lalu kembali sibuk makan misonya yang belum habis, "Jangan ajak dia ke sini, Sakura. Aku sedang badmood." Gumam Hinata datar, sementara Boruto menunduk dalam.

"Oh, ayolah, aku tidak pernah reuni kecil-kecilan dengan satupun teman kuliah kita. Hei, Naruto Uzumaki!!!" pekik Sakura, membuat pria dan gadis di sampingnya menoleh.

Sakura memberi isyarat untuk mendekat sambil menunjuk dua bangku kosong di meja mereka. Naruto menghampirinya namun sejenak agak terkejut. Entah karena melihat Hinata atau Boruto, pastinya Naruto sangat terkejut. Gadis di sampingnya tak kalah terkejut.

"Kau?!" gadis itu menunjuk Boruto marah. Ketiga manusia dewasa di sana agak heran. Boruto terjengit kaget lalu spontan mendongak.

"A… Siapa, ya…? Aku tidak mengenalmu, nona. Maaf,"

"Beraninya bicara seperti itu padaku! Akan kulaporkan pada Ibunda, agar panah dan busurmu dibakar!!!" pekik gadis itu berapi-api membuat yang ada di sana menelan ludah susah payah.

 _'Kau pikir untuk apa kamu diturunkan ke bumi, hah?! Cepat selesaikan tugasmu atau ratingmu terus-menerus turun!'_

 _'Tu-tunggu dulu, kau tidak lihat gadis di sampingku? Dia Hinata Hyuuga! Ini termasuk rencanaku untuk menjadikan mereka bersatu! Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, saudariku yang cantik…'_

Mereka berdua bercakap melalui telepati, tanpa mengubah ekspresi mereka yang berbeda. Gadis itu terpejam lalu melipat tangan seraya mengetuk sepatunya diatas lantai.

 _'Oke, jadi kita impas. Kau awasi Hinata Hyuuga, sementara aku akan mengawasi Naruto Uzumaki. Awas saja jika kamu berleha-leha lagi! Kupotong jari-jari kesayanganmu agar tidak bisa menarik panah!'_

Boruto mengangguk kaku sambil menyembunyikan jemarinya. Gadis itu melengoskan wajahnya. Naruto yang melihat mereka jadi tidak nyaman.

"Ano… Maafkan aku… Perkenalkan, ini saudari jauhku, Himawari Uzumaki." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Himawari mengubah wajah judesnya menjadi wajah manis.

"Salam kenal, _onee-chan_ …"

"I-iya…" balas Hinata dan Sakura bebarengan dengan gugup melihat perubahan drastis ekspresi Himawari.

"Ng… Bolehkah kami bergabung dengan kalian?" Tanya Naruto seraya tersenyum lima jari. Hinata memalingkan wajah, enggan menjawab.

"Oh, tentu saja boleh."

Naruto dan Himawari pun duduk dan setelah pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan, mereka pesan makanan dan suasana kembali hening.

"Mhh… Omong-omong, Naruto, Hinata, sepupu-sepupu kalian terlihat mirip. Ganjil sekali menurutku—maksudku… jika sepupu itu mirip dengan kalian masing-masing, itu sama sekali tidak masalah, tetapi ini justru Himawari mirip Hinata, dan Boruto mirip dengan Naruto. Aku baru menyadarinya." Komentar Sakura lagi sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. "Oh, dan tadi reaksi Himawari dan Boruto seperti orang yang sudah kenal sejak lama. Aku semakin curiga dengan hal ini."

Hinata melirik Naruto yang balas meliriknya. Saling melempar pertanyaan lewat tatapan meski akhirnya hanya gelengan sebagai jawaban mereka.

"Etto, _onee-chan…_ aku sudah mengira bahwa ini akan jadi kesalahpahaman, dan biar aku menjelaskan. Sebenarnya rambutku ini bewarna pirang, karena aku keturunan Eropa sama seperti Naru-nii, tetapi karena aku gugup untuk tinggal di Jepang yang mayoritas berambut gelap, aku mewarnainya jadi indigo." Jelas Himawari membuat Sakura ber-oh ria. Naruto menghela napas lega. _Maafkan aku, dewa Zeus… Ayah… Ibu… Tapi ini tuntutan wujud manusiaku… hiks…_

"Ano… sebenarnya, aku dan Himawari itu kawan bermain sejak kecil dan saat kami kebetulan bertemu di sini, Himawari sepertinya merajuk. Ha ha ha…" Boruto menjelaskan tidak jelas, namun Sakura menerimanya begitu saja, karena tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"Oke… Mari kita rayakan dengan semangkuk ramen lagi!!!"

\--Cupid—

\--Cupid—

\--Cupid—

"Kenapa kamu mengikutiku?" Hinata berujar datar sambil tetap berjalan. Boruto mengangkat kedua alisnya, menatap punggung kecil berlapis mantel tebal berwarna lotus tersebut.

"Kita, kan memang serumah, _sepupu_ …" ucap Boruto usil lantas mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan kaki kecil Hinata.

Hinata mendelik, tetap memberikan _deathglare_ andalannya meski harus mendongak. "Tidak sudi."

"Ayolah… Kau tega membiarkan pemuda tampan sepertiku menjadi seperti dia?" Boruto menunjuk seorang tunawisma yang sedang mengorek tempat sampah.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya jengkel, "Aku tidak peduli. Kau dewa. Lakukanlah sesukamu."

"Aku memang dewa, tapi aku tidak bisa sesuka hati berlaku seenaknya jika dalam wujud manusia. Ayolah, aku tahu kau hidup sendiri sementara keluargamu ada di luar kota." Bujuk Boruto. Hal ini ia lakukan guna mengawasi dan menjalankan rencananya sebagai **_biro jodoh_**.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menghela napas, memalingkan wajah dari raut memelas Boruto yang sebenarnya sangat imut. "Terserah kau sajalah…. Aku sedang tidak ingin debat."

"Harusnya kau katakan itu sejak tadi!!!" pekik Boruto gemas. Apa semua gadis bersikap membingungkan?!

\--Cupid—

\--Cupid—

\--Cupid—

Pria berambut pirang itu sibuk dengan ponsel yang ia genggam, mengabaikan keadaan bis yang sepi. Sebuah foto digital terlihat pada layarnya. Seorang gadis cantik dengan tatapan tajamnya dan senyum manis yang terulas membuat pria itu sulit untuk memalingkan wajah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memperhatikan foto wanita lain!" Himawari memperingati sambil merebut ponsel Naruto. Naruto hendak mengambil ponselnya, tetapi ia urungkan. Dasar dewi kecil menyebalkan!

"Siapa elo siapa gue?" ucap Naruto datar sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela, enggan menatap Himawari. Gadis dengan rambut pendek berwarna indigo di sampingnya mendengus lalu menghapus foto-foto wanita yang sekiranya menghalangi pekerjaannya.

"Kalian sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Benang merah sudah menghubungkan kalian sejak dulu dan itu tidak bisa kau elak lagi! Mengerti?! Belajarlah jadi lelaki sejati!"

Naruto menoleh cepat lalu mentap Himawari kesal, "Takdir bisa diubah! Dan aku sendiri yang akan mengubahnya. Akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas hidupku, gadis kecil!"

"Aku seorang dewi! Dasar tidak sopan!" Himawari meninju perut Naruto, membuat pria itu mengaduh kesakitan. Tenaga gadis itu tidak bisa diremehkan.

Sekitar mereka memperhatikan dengan heran. Mereka ini sepasang kekasih atau orangtua dan anak?

"Jangan berlagak sok playboy. Aku tahu kamu masih mencintai Hinata Hyuuga." Ujar Himawari sambil memainkan ponsel Naruto seenaknya. Naruto menatap Himawari.

"Aku? CLBK? Norak!"

Himawari balas menatap Naruto tajam, "Aku tidak paham dengan manusia. Hanya karena ego, bisa semudah itu memutuskan janji yang mengikat kalian. Benang merah itu mahal! Sekali kalian terikat, jika benang itu putus, maka satu kebahagiaan kalian akan hilang."

"Memangnya tahu apa kami tentang benang merah dan siapa ujung dari benang merah kami? Itu bukan salah kami sebagai manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan aku tidak suka diatur-atur. Ini keputusanku." Jawab Naruto hendak membungkam Himawari.

Tapi bukan Himawari namanya jika hanya diam menunduk, "Kau boleh saja menggunakan logika dalam mengambil keputusan, tapi kau juga tidak bisa mengabaikan kata hatimu sendiri, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto mendesah berat. "Kubilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau!" ucap Naruto mutlak. "Kalau kau memaksaku lagi, aku takkan membiarkanmu menginap di apartemenku!"

Himawari mengunci mulutnya. Yah… jika sudah begini, dia tidak bisa membalas.

\--Cupid—

\--Cupid—

\--Cupid—

"Akhirnya sampai di rumah!" seru Boruto senang sambil berlari menuju sofa empuk yang ada. Hinata mendengus geli lalu menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Berubahlah menjadi anak kecil. Aku risih melihatmu dengan wujud dewasa."

"Siap, Dewiku…" rayu Boruto sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

 **Bwofff**

"Hinata, aku mau tidur!" Boruto berbadan kecil berseru semangat. Hinata yang melihat penampilan imut Boruto menjadi gemas sendiri. Dewa yang paling imut dan menyebalkan sekaligus.

Hinata mencubit pipi tembam merona milik Boruto. "Baiklah, Boru-chan. Ayo tidur bersama Nee-chan!"

"Yeii!!!"

\--Cupid—

\--Cupid—

\--Cupid—

TBC


	4. 4

Disclamer by: Masashi Kishimoto

but this story is mine.

*#*

*#*

*#*

Warning!: typos, OOC, EYD tidak baku, AU dan sebagainya. Pokoknya masih belum sempurna.

*Cupid*

*Cupid*

*Cupid*

Happy Reading!!!

*#*

*#*

*#*

 _ **Cupid**_

@••@

@••@

@••@

Hinata sudah putus dari Naruto Uzumaki sejak lama dan enggan memulai hubungan lagi sejak saat itu. Tetapi sebuah bisikan lirih yang ia dengar membuat hidup dan ideologinya berubah sejak saat itu.

/"Apa itu karena aku mirip seseorang yang kau benci sekaligus cinta?"/"Jatuh cinta lah pada orang yang tepat."/"Aku?!"/"Kau?!"/"A... Siapa, ya...? Aku tidak mengenalmu, nona. Maaf,"

#*#

#*#

#*#

Sebelumnya di Cupid...

 _"Jangan berlagak sok playboy. Aku tahu kamu masih mencintai Hinata Hyuuga." Ujar Himawari sambil memainkan ponsel Naruto seenaknya. Naruto menatap Himawari._

 _"Aku? CLBK? Norak!"_

 _Himawari balas menatap Naruto tajam, "Aku tidak paham dengan manusia. Hanya karena ego, bisa semudah itu memutuskan janji yang mengikat kalian. Benang merah itu mahal! Sekali kalian terikat, jika benang itu putus, maka satu kebahagiaan kalian akan hilang."_

 _"Memangnya tahu apa kami tentang benang merah dan siapa ujung dari benang merah kami? Itu bukan salah kami sebagai manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan aku tidak suka diatur-atur. Ini keputusanku." Jawab Naruto hendak membungkam Himawari._

 _Tapi bukan Himawari namanya jika hanya diam menunduk, "Kau boleh saja menggunakan logika dalam mengambil keputusan, tapi kau juga tidak bisa mengabaikan kata hatimu sendiri, Naruto Uzumaki."_

 _Naruto mendesah berat. "Kubilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau!" ucap Naruto mutlak. "Kalau kau memaksaku lagi, aku takkan membiarkanmu menginap di apartemenku!"_

 _Himawari mengunci mulutnya. Yah… jika sudah begini, dia tidak bisa membalas._

*Cupid*

*Cupid*

*Cupid*

Hinata sibuk merapikan buku-buku sesuai dengan abjad. Dengan teliti dan sangat hati-hati, ia menaruh buku tersebut dan kembali memeriksa barisan-barisan buku yang telah ia susun rapi.

"Hinata," suara baritone memanggilnya, membuat Hinata menoleh. Gadis itu menatap datar sosok yang telah memanggilnya. "Aku ada perlu denganmu." Ujar pria tersebut to the point.

Hinata memalingkan wajah, kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, "Aku sibuk."

"Ini sudah waktu istirahatmu."

"Aku tidak—"

 _'Jangan kau tolak, Hinata… Mungkin saja hal itu sangat penting untuk disampaikan.'_ Boruto yang melayang-layang berseru pada Hinata. Dengan pandangan malas, Hinata menatap Naruto lalu menghela napas.

"Baiklah…"

Mereka berjalan menuju mesin minuman kaleng.

"Stroberi atau jeruk?" tawar Naruto.

"Cola."

Naruto tertawa kecil saat mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Pilihanmu tidak ada dikalimatku." Ucap Naruto, walau begitu, Naruto tetap mengambilkan cola untuk Hinata dan dirinya sendiri memilih jus jeruk.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Hinata to the point. Naruto membuka kaleng jusnya lalu meminumnya sebentar.

"Kamu pasti tahu tentang dewa Cupid." Ucap Naruto, kali ini dengan raut serius. Hinata hanya menggenggam kaleng colanya yang terasa lebih menyenangkan dibanding mendengarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Begitulah…"

"Dan—"

"Dia bilang ingin membuat kita bersatu." Potong Hinata datar, enggan meminum colanya karena merasa lidahnya sangat tidak enak. Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Menurutku, tidak ada salahnya kita berdamai dengan masa lalu dan memulai semuanya dari awal."

"Aku sudah berdamai sejak dulu tapi aku tidak mau mengulanginya dari awal."

 **Boooft**

 _'Hinata, jangan keras kepala, Naruto sudah menurunkan sedikit harga dirinya untuk hal ini.'_ Boruto memunculkan diri di hadapan mereka berdua, dan Naruto dapat melihat wujud dewa mungil milik Boruto.

"Bukan urusanmu, kecil. Jangan ikut campur!" ucap Hinata tajam dengn tatapan sengit. Bocah ini tadi malam terlihat sangat menggemaskan, tapi kenapa sekarang malah dua kali lipat lebih menyebalkan?!

' _Aku dewa cinta, jadi berhak ikut campur! Dan jangan panggil aku Kecil._ ' Gerutu Boruto.

' _Yang dikatakan Boruto itu_ _benar, Hinata Hyuuga. Kami_ _turun ke bumi demi membantu_ _kalian_.' Himawari muncul dengan wujud dewi kecilnya juga. Hinata seperti melihat cerminan dirinya waktu kecil meski Himawari memiliki dua goresan di masing-masing pipi dan mata _blue ocean_.

"Kalau kalian ingin membantu, mengapa tidak menjodohkan aku dengan pria yang lebih baik saja? Bukankah itu lebih mudah daripada menyuruh kami kembali?" debat Hinata tak terima. Untung saja lorong tersebut tak ada orang yang melewati.

' _Tidak semudah itu karena—'_

' _Oh, Hinata… Baiklah, aku tahu ini sangat sulit untukmu_ , _bagaimana jika kita bertaruh? Hm?'_ Boruto memotong ucapan Himawari dengan cepat, membuat Himawari menoleh ke arah Boruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Taruhan?" Hinata dan Naruto membeo bebarengan, membuat Boruto mengangguk semangat seraya terbang mengelilingi mereka dengan sayap-sayap kecilnya.

' _Waktunya hanya sebulan._ _Kalian tinggal satu rumah. Selebihnya, lakukan aktivitas_ _yang biasa kalian lakukan.'_

"Se-serumah?!" pekik Hinata terkejut. "Kau pikir—"

"Apa keuntungan yang kami dapat?" Tanya Naruto, memotong ucapan Hinata sambil menatap Boruto dengan pandangan menilai.

' _Yah…'_ Boruto memainkan serbuk berkilau kuning yang ia ciptakan sendiri dengan jemarinya.

' _Jika tidak ada benih cinta yang tumbuh dalam hati kalian, kalian akan kami tukarkan dengan pasangan yang kalian impikan. Anggap saja seperti ganti rugi karena menghabiskan sebulan waktu penting kalian. Dan jika kalian sudah saling mencintai, itu sudah terjamin akan berlangsung hingga kalian terpisah oleh maut. Mudah saja.'_ Boruto menyebarkan serbuk kemilaunya ke atas hingga menyebar, mengenai Hinata dan Naruto, meski serbuk itu kemudian menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Hinata dan Naruto saling bersitatap agak lama. Mempertimbangkan lewat tatapan.

"A-aku tidak mau…"

' _Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, makanya aku hanya memberi_ _waktu kalian sebulan. Hanya sebulan sementara kalian_ _melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa, okay? Hanya sebulan.'_ Boruto terus mengulangi ucapannya untuk meyakinkan Hinata, sementara Naruto hanya diam.

 _'Demi ratingku yang menurun, Hinata…'_ suara Boruto mengecil, mendekati Hinata sambil mengatupkan tangan, membuat wajah Hinata berubah masam. Dia tidak sanggup menolak wajah memelas imut dan puppy eyes andalan Boruto. Seriusan!

"Ha-hanya sebulan!"

 _'Yes!!!'_

Himawari masih menatap Boruto hingga Hinata dan Naruto pergi, kembali dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

 _'Amor, apa maksudmu dengan memotong ucapanku tadi,"_ ucap Himawari menatap Boruto penuh selidik. Boruto membalas tatapan Himawari kemudian menghela napas.

 _'Jangan coba-coba untuk memberi mantra tersiratmu atau itu menghancurkan segalanya.'_

 _'Tapi dengan begitu mereka bisa bersatu hanya dalam waktu sehari!'_

Boruto menatap Himawari serius _, 'Ya aku tahu, tapi_ _prinsipku adalah membuat manusia jatuh cinta dengan_ _panahku sendiri, bukan dengan contekan darimu.'_

Himawari tersenyum miring, _'Tidak kusangka dewa cinta sepertimu bisa bersikap bijaksana diwaktu yang tepat, Cupid'_ Sindir Himawari, tetapi Boruto tak ambil pusing karena ia tahu bahwa saudarinya itu memang senang berkata tajam.

 _'Hinata sedikit kecewa dan takut untuk percaya pada Naruto lagi, Harmonia. Hanya itu.'_ Ujar Boruto pelan. Himawari memiringkan kepalanya.

 _'Hum? Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada mereka?'_

'Sedikit…' Boruto menghela napas berat lalu terpejam. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega dengan Hinata yang sudah mengalami patah hati terhebat dalam hidupnya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan _rating_ nya menurun.

 **Flashback On**

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju rumah setelah berita itu ia dengar dari telepon sepupunya. Satu panggilan ia gumamkan bagai merapalkan mantra seolah-olah dengan satu kata itu, hatinya bisa tenang. Padahal saat ditelepon, dia sedang menikmati istirahat pertama bersama teman-temannya. Untunglah guru piket memperbolehkannya untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Ayah… Ayah… Ayah…" begitu ia bergumam mengabaikan keringat yang menetes dari dahi. Tepat di dalam rumahnya, sudah banyak orang dengan baju gelap dan sopan memenuhi ruangan.

Bisik-bisik penuh duka bisa Hinata dengar secara samar saat Hinata mendekati peti yang memuat jenazah Hiashi yang sudah terias. Wajah pucat pasi dan penuh kerutan milik ayahnya membuat Hinata menangis dalam diam. Air matanya enggan berhenti. Tenggorokannya tercekat kuat, membuat pikiran gadis itu kosong.

Sosok lelaki bersurai cokelat panjang dengan manik sewarna dengannya menepuk pundak bergetarnya lembut.

"Neji-nii…" Hinata menatap sepupunya dengan mata berair.

Neji menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, membiarkan Hinata menangis tersedu dan memukul dada bidangnya, menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang ia terima begitu saja seperti guyuran air es. Ayah Hinata meninggal karena kecelakaan beruntun.

"Hiks! Bagaimana denganku, Neji-nii…? Bagaimana ini…? Hiks! Aku takut… hiks! Ayah… Ayah pergi meninggalkan aku, Neji-nii… hiks! Ayahku… ayahku… huwaaa!!! Aku sendirian!!!" Hinata menangis histeris meremas baju bagian bahu milik Neji.

Ayahnya adalah sosok yang paling berharga dihidup Hinata, karena sosok itulah keluarga kecil yang Hinata punya. Hiashi Hyuuga, pria yang paling Hinata hormati dan sayangi. Beliau meninggalkan Hinata, menyusul ibunya ke nirwana dan Hinata putus asa akan hal itu.

"Kenapa ayah meninggalkanku sendirian di sini, Neji-nii… kenapa…? Aku tidak bisa… Ayahku… Ayah… Jangan tinggalkan Hinata sendirian di sini… hiks! Hinata butuh ayah… Hinata sayang ayah…hiks! Hinata janji akan belajar giat dan tidak main-main lagi, tapi jangan pergi…" Hinata merancau frustrasi dengan wajah yang penuh air mata dan Neji membiarkan gadis itu membasahi bajunya. Hinata membutuhkan sandaran untuk saat ini, dan Neji lah orang yang wajib menjadi sandaran bagi gadis rapuh itu.

"Kamu tidak sendirian,… Niichan ada di sampingmu… Kamu tidak sendiri di sini… Ada Niichan." Ucapan itu yang terulang dari bibir tipis Neji agar gadis itu tenang.

Hinata menangis tersedu bahkan hingga mengantarkan jenazah Hiashi hingga pengistirahatan terakhir, air mata Hinata tak berhenti jatuh. Hingga kuburan merah itu sepi, Hinata enggan meninggalkan Hiashi di sana. Ia sangat terpukul dan Neji membiarkan Hinata untuk sejenak sendiri, karena gadis itu butuh untuk menenangkan diri.

Sangat lama ia berdiam diri si sana, hingga tanpa sadar, matahari hampir terbenam. Ia beranjak, _ayah… aku pergi dahulu… aku janji akan rutin_ _mengunjungimu…_

Di tengah perjalanannya, mtanya masih bengkak. Sangat memalukan, tapi biarlah. Ia bisa menutupi mata bengkaknya dengan kacamata minus yang sering ia bawa.

"Naru-kun! Jangan nakal!"

"Hehehe… Kamu cantik jika sedang kesal, Shion-chan…" Hinata terhenti. _Itu suara Naruto, kan?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia menoleh, mendapati pemuda bersurai kuning sedang merangkul mesra pinggang ramping seorang gadis dengan manis sewarna dengannya. Hinata mengernyit. Hinata menghampirinya dengan langkah ragu dan degup yang tak karuan.

"N-Naruto-kun…?" ucap Hinata ragu. Pemuda itu merasa namanya dipanggil pun melirik Hinata dan mengernyit. "Ka-kamu… sedang apa?"

Naruto menatap Hinata lalu Shion yang memandangnya heran. "Shion-chan, kamu di sini dahulu. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan dengan teman lamaku."

 _Teman lama…?_

Shion mengangguk patuh lalu dengan tidak rela, membiarkn tangan Naruto melepas kaitan di pinggangnya.

"Ikut aku." Ajak Naruto tanpa menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Bingung hendak bicara atau bertindak bagaimana.

Setelah diyakini oleh Naruto tempatnya cukup jauh dari tempat Shion, Naruto berhenti, begitupun Hinata.

Mereka saling pandang dengan rasa tersirat yang berbeda.

"Maaf…"

Ucapan ambigu Naruto membuat Hinata gagal paham. "U-untuk apa, Na-Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara kecil.

"Aku ingin kita akhiri saja semua ini." Ucap Naruto to the point. Hinata menahan napasnya untuk sejenak. Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"M-memangnya… aku melakukan kesalahan apa padamu…? A-apakah aku kurang perhatian? A-aku… terlalu mengekangmu? A-aku bisa mengubah sifatku jika memang ada yang membuatmu risih…" Hinata berusaha menatap Naruto, menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya yang ditambah dengan pernyataan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa sepantasnya ini sudah diakhiri. aku lebih menyukai Shion…"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, menahan perasaannya untuk menangis. Gadis manis itu menunduk dalam, "Kupikir kita bisa bertahan melewati segalanya dengan tegar, Naru…"

"Maaf…"

PLAAK

Naruto sedikit terkejut karena Hinata menamparnya tetapi tak berlangsung lama, karena laki-laki itu sadar bahwa ia pantas menerimanya bahkan lebih dari sebuah tamparan.

Hinata mendongak, masih tersisa air mata di pelupuk yang belum terjatuh. Ia menahan itu erat-erat, "Jangan… minta maaf lagi… Naru…" ucap Hinata lirih. Menggantungkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh lalu mengepalkan erat tangannya. "Aku… mencintaimu hingga rasanya sangat sakit… tapi aku selalu bersyukur Naru sudah mau membalas perasaanku meski tidak lebih dari tiga bulan… Naru yang membuatku mengenal arti menunggu… tapi Naru juga yang menunjukkan padaku bahwa… ada saatnya untuk berhenti ketika apa yang kulakukan tidak memiliki arti… bagimu. Bohong jika aku bilang taka pa-apa. Faktanya aku sangat hancur.

Hinata tertawa hambar, "Kamu boleh menilai ucapanku ini terlalu sentimen… Toh tak ada yang bisa kubanggakan. Aku… minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu…"

Hinata membungkuk dalam lalu dengan cepat berlari saat dirasanya air matanya hendak jatuh untuk kesekian kali.

"Hiks… hiks…" Hinata masih berlari dengan kencang dan sibuk menghapus air matanya yang sangat sering keluar tak kenal antrian.

BRUUK

"M-maaf—" Hinata berdiri dengan cepat dan membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Hinata…?"

Hinata mendongak, mendapati manik biru pudar yang tak asing baginya, "To-Toneri-kun?"

"Hei… kamu berantakan sekali. Ada apa, hmm?" Toneri merapikan rambut dan pakaian Hinata yang kusut dan kotor. "Ada masalah…?"

Hinata menatap lekat pada Toneri lalu memeluk laki-laki itu erat. Ia butuh sandaran sekarang. "Hiks… Toneri-kun… hiks…"

Dan itu menjadi patah hati terhebat yang pernah ia rasakan sebelum ia menutup diri dari sosok lawan jenis manapun, selain sahabatnya, Toneri.

 **Flashback Off**

*Cupid*

*Cupid*

*Cupid*

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 **Hai readers setia... maaf karena aku terkesan menelantarkan Cupid. HPku remuk karena jatuh dari motor dan laptop yang ku-sleep justru sleep berhari2 a.k.a ga bisa nyala. Huft... kesel... selain itu,**

 **PTS yang melanda bikin aku malas. malas mikir ttg semua hal. Well... nggak parah banget sih. Cuman nggak mau belajar aja. Palingan belajarnya pas satu atau setengah jam sebelum PTS mulai itupun gak bawa buku, tapi cuma nimbrung belajar ama temen. hehe... ga bawa papan ujian juga, padahal biasanya bawa. udah kyak ulangan harian aja. santai. wkwkwk**

 **makasih udah nunggu cerita ini lanjut. moga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan...**


End file.
